Trust in My Tears
by Tyr Alexander
Summary: Maya and Shinji let down their A.T. Fields and merge together as a single enitity after events force them into each other's arms. Rei must go through their ideal world to get them back so that humanity may share in the joys of being one.
1. Real World Dillemias

**Dreamland Act 1**

**Real World Dilemma's **

**A/N: I am so in love with the Shinji Maya pairing I decided to do one. After like four tries to pick one like I decided to go with this angle. I hope you love it.**

Shinji maintained himself in his _lovely_ suite. Asuka had been missing for days now and Rei was….after learning the horrible true about her, he had done his best to avoid her. His world was shattering or shattered, but that had yet to be seen. Misato was gone probably banging Kaji again more then likely leading the search for the redheaded German. Shinji, though a solitary creature by nature, found the silence unbearable. He was in desperate need of human contact anyone would do as long as they were human. He had two choices as he saw it; one he could go to Rei's and try to making sense of all that has lead up to this point. Or walk around the streets of Tokyo-3 praying to find someone that will listen. The latter was more mentally stabilizing then the former, Shinji sat the broken SDAT down on his nightstand. He debated with himself about taking his cell phone; but who would call him? There was always the changes Misato could call him telling him she is okay and that her and Kaji found Asuka. Then again he was planning to bear his soul to the world he wouldn't want any distractions. So he left it as he left the apartment.

Normally at night Tokyo-3 was a bustling city full of life, full of hope, full of people. Teaming, often swarming the sidewalks day and night like roaches. Shinji always hated the people that frequented the bars and taverns close to his abode. They smelled of massive amounts of cheap sake and beer. But not even they were around and the bars were all closed. Closed for repair signs littered them, it was lie, they were afraid so they ran. Only one bar had the strength to leave an honest sign up. He walked on hoping to find some luckless traveler that found themselves on Death's door. He pressed on seven miles that encompassed the distance between his residence and legendary lookout. His wish was finally granted when he saw her gazing out over the dying city. He approached one of the last human beings in Tokyo-3 with caution.

* * *

Maya's was tired; the extra shifts, the long hours not to mention the tirades of Commander Ikari. She found herself wondering how Ritsuko put up with it. She found herself sprawled across the railing overlooking the city; reevaluating the events up to this moment.

_"These last few days have been taxing to say the less. Captain Ibuki. With us one eva short, one pilot missing we must endeavor to maintain," the commander lectured from behind his desk. He noticed the concerned look on her face and decided to indulge her._

_"You may speak freely, Captain."_

_"But sir if Sempai…I mean Doctor Akagi was here preparations would go a lot smoother," she retorted hoping not to regret her words later._

_"Ritsuko Akagi is being detained," the vice commander revealed as he leaned forward; he placed a hand on the desk as he continued onward, "She have had a hand in the dummy plug destruction incident." Gendo cleared his throat signaling that his old professor needed to quiet down before he revealed too much about the esteemed Ritsuko Akagi's fate. The vice retreated back into his original position three steps behind the commander._

_"In any event Nerv must conduct business as normal. I expect new synch test data on the two remaining children, the Marduke report on the fifth and if necessary the sixth, the repairs list of Unit Zero, and I want to see how much of the dummy plug system is actually salvageable. I want this day on my desk by Monday sharp," the commander informed the assistant, "Questions, Captain."_

_"Permission to speak freely, sir?" she asked her comment burning up inside her._

_"_Granted_."_

_"But sir that is only two days. Even with Doctor Akagi it would take at least a week," she protested._

_"Noted," he replied cruelly, "Then see this as your chance to surpass the Akagi Legacy and raise the first milestone in the Ibuki Legacy,"_

_Maya let out a defeated sigh, "Yes commander," she replied._

_"Dismissed Captain!"_

Somehow she managed everything in the Commander's time limit. Though she took comfort in the fact that she did it without the help of Ritsuko, the fact that she wasn't there to congratulate her was a bit saddening. The commander was thrilled that she managed to get things done freed her from the pain and suffering of working for the next two day. She knew that section 2's watchful eye was ever-present encase of an emergency. However, without people there wasn't much to do. She found the first day of her emancipation quite boring. Anyone including Kaji would have been fine instead this unjustly and cruelly induced isolation. The seventeen districts of Tokyo-3 can house up to three million residents and accommodate trillions barely had to support hundreds now. Maya needed human contact; Nerv employees weren't human, they were pawns. Pawns to serve Gendo Ikari, pawns to maintained, repair, and rebuild Evangelion, pawns to be sacrificed the angels. Aoba and Hyuga conseeded their humanity, the last vestages of it anyway when they went along with Commander Ikari's plans without so much as a whisper. Maya however was still pure and naïve as the day she first started working as in Nerv as a lowly tech. The Angel Wars had hardened their A.T. Fields, but the angel wars only severed to soften hers.

Maya slowly remember the place that brought her the most happiness. The Lookout! Every Nerv employee at one point or the other gone there to look and gaze in the past. It renewed them to see exactly what they were fighting for. She prayed that whatever magic that place possessed was enough to aid her through this uphill battle with her duties and her survival, because female intuition had predicted that this wasn't even the first rounds of hardships. She took the short way there hoping that she wouldn't miss the humans returning from their pawn states.

The walk through Nerv's numerous corridors and passages was as taxing as the work. She listened to the conversations of the other techs and support staff as she passed them by.

"Have heard the third child has been locking himself away inside his apartment?" one tech inquired.

"I guess he was a bit sad today. His synch ratio dropped another 12 points today. I hope the enemy doesn't attack," the other replied, "because if they do then we are dead."

"We are dead anyway as long as the second child is missing and with the major gone we are that mercy of the commander's leadership skills."

"Yeah you are right. Asuka kicked a lot of Angelic Ass." Maya sighed as she found the exit at last. Maya stared over the city. The lights were on but the city was dead. A desolate wasteland of concrete. The magic was gone and so were the humans in this city.

"Excuse me?" a soft voice called out from behind her, "Ms. Ibuki you have a minute?"

She turned to find the third child smiling at her. She returned the look; thanking whatever god that she found any human being here. He slowly made his way up to her and leaned against the railing. For a moment, they said nothing; fearing the notion of offending the other into leaving. Amazing enough it was Shinji that broke the silence.

"Have you heard from Misato…I mean Major Katsuragi?" That was the question burning a hole in his skull currently, Maya smiled at his forwardness.

"No, the major hasn't reported in. She has been leading the search for Asuka," she answered him frowning at the thought of the missing child, "Um…Shinji?"

"Yes?"

"Do you mind coming over to my place and keeping me company?" Shinji ran the first teenage ramifications of the action inside his head, sex. However his logical mind knew she was suffering from the isolation just as he was. What was his alternative? Rei? No he couldn't face her yet.

"Yes Ms. Ibuki," he said the need to be with another person outweighing the terrible thoughts in his head.

"Call me Maya, Shinji," she said leading him to her car.

Maya drove the Impala the way she always have, slow and obeying speed limit. It was a welcome change from Misato's driving, nothing sort of kamikaze. As she drove along, she and Shinji talked as they were old friends seeing each other for the first time in years. Maya pulled over into one of the few store left open and excused herself. She quickly ran, grabbed a few things then returned. After that they continued onward.

* * *

Shinji woke up with Maya in his arms both were fully clothed underneath one of her larger quilts. He rubbed the _sleep _from his eyes and gazed down at Maya, who looked mighty angelic just laying there in his arms. Her brown her sprawled across his body; human contact did both their spirits some good. Shinji tried to move but the weight of Maya's body was forcing him in place. As if she were afraid to lose the warmth he provided. Her alarm clock went off and in some Misato's zombie state like manner, she spring up moving into her bedroom to stop it. She returned fully awake and coherent before Shinji could return from the bathroom.

"Shinji?" she called out in a panic.

"Yes Maya," he answered back emerging from her bathroom.

"I thought you vanished on me," she laughed trying to hide the swell fear in her heart, "What are you planning for today?"

Shinji answered quickly, not even drawing in air to breathe, "Nothing!"

He wasn't ready to face Rei or return to the apartments, "Do you want me to cook?" Maya blinked then blushed; no male had ever offered to cook breakfast for her she usually did that. The tint of pink on her cheeks gave her face a radiant glow.

"Yea thank you," she replied walking with him into the kitchen. He started to rummage through her refrigerator, pulling out the necessary ingredients to cook for two.

"Sleep well?" she asked, grabbing a glass and the orange juice.

"Yea I haven't slept that well since that since I was last in the hospital," he replied in all honesty. He sighed as he thought about it; dropping a bits of chopped vegetables into the Miso Soup.

"I know those little calm moments before the storm."

"Yea expect the storm is always an angel."

Shinji took the rice out of the Rice Cooker, and then threw in it with some stir-fry. He sighed again. Maya looked over the food.

"How did he get so good?" she thought as her mouth started watering. He dug around until he found two bowl and two plates.

"Did you cook like this for the major and Asuka?"

"Yeah. For females neither of them could cook to save their lives. And I swear Misato's taste buds are set of permanently sour.

He laid the food on the table before sitting down in front of his plate. They silently ate; she had two entire days to herself and thanks to the explosion of Unit Zero, Shinji's school had been closed.

"Shinji want to do something later?"

**A/N: God….help me! Sorry it took me so long…I think my supporters will like this stry a lot…and for those awaiting my updates due to a laptop breaking accident…I am going to be a little late on my delivers but trust I will make it up.**


	2. Don't Cry My Beloved

**Dreamland Act 2**

**Don't Cry Me Beloved**

**A/N: I thought I try something new … I hope you like the formatting.**

Maya grabbed Shinji by the hand; he slowly found the strength to stand as she pulled him up.

Maya led him through her apartment; she wanted to show him her gratitude for his actions. However, she took it slowly giving herself a chance to think about what she was about to do. For her the room went dark everything faded accept for her and Shinji.

"Did I mean it?" she thought.

"Did you?" she heard a voice call out in her mind.

"I couldn't stand seeing him like that, so I said those words to him. But I did it to calm him down or was because I actually feel that way?"

"Are you regretting you said that?"

"No…I enjoyed his company for the last few days, I enjoyed learning about him, and I enjoy being with him even now. When I said those words…I felt like a weight as be lifted off of my shoulders."

"So you meant it."

"I…I think I did. No, I know I did. I love him. I want to shout it to the world."

"You love him, Maya Ibuki?" the representation of Ritsuko dwelling in her mind inquired, "Even though the gap of age is can never traversed."

"Yes…Age is but a number. Time in this life is irrelevant to how the life is lived."

"You, the lowly bridge bunny are in love with the baka?" the representation of Asuka screamed out, "He is a perverted hentai and a lousy kisser. Not to mention he is a stooge and a coward."

"No! Shinji is kind and noble. He is a great kisser and my savior. Shinji is a hero even if he doesn't want to acknowledge it about himself."

"Captain you are in love with the third child," the representation of Gendo asked, "Even though he is a puppet to me. Even though he is destined to suffer."

"No he is a human being. He is no one's puppet. He will not suffer for I shall shield him like he shielded me." The world returned and Maya found herself inside her bedroom. When he was far enough inside she turned around and calmly slid the doors closed. Blocking out their imitate acts from the rest of the world.

* * *

_10 hours prior _

Shinji looked over Asuka, she was broken both body and spirit. He did not like seeing her in this state. Misato and others had reassured him of the fact that she will awake from her coma; it just she is tired both body and mind. The angel's mind rape had weakened her resolved and left her like this. Shinji amidst his grief he could not help be look around, Maya and Misato had left sometime to talk with the doctors about possible treatments leaving him alone with him. He was strange…he just kept smiling and humming. He tried looking away but his eyes kept racing back to and focusing on the mysterious silver haired red-eyed boy.

"Why was he here? Is he the fifth child he and Maya were discussing last night during dinner?" Shinji thought as he stared questioningly at the boy. He blushed as he noticed that his eyes were staring blankly right back. Asuka twitched in her sleep and all eyes turned to her. Some of her monitors went off and the doctors and nurses ushered him and the other boy of the room. Misato stood between Shinji and the other boy.

"Misato is he the other one? Is he Asuka's replacement?" he stammered out shocking both himself and Misato with his unintentional use of the word; replacement.

"Yeah," she sighed knowing that is exactly what he is, "Shinji Ikari the 3rd meet Kaworu Nagisa the 5th. Kaworu meet Shinji; he is the one I was telling you about on the helicopter ride over here." Misato was handed a medical report, normally reviewed and filled out by Ritsuko, by one of the nurses. Shinji extended his right hand.

"Pleased to meet Mr. Ikari," Kaworu said taking his hand shaking it.

"Please call me Shinji, Mr. Nagisa." Shinji replied blushing because was never called Mister.

"Alright but only if you call me Kaworu." Misato looked up from the beginning of a mountain of paperwork, she would soon be filling out and saw how well they were getting along.

"Where he was doing these last couple of days must have really relaxed him?" she thought smiling at their laughter.

"Eh…Shinji," she called out hating herself for breaking up this interaction, "Don't you two have a synch test you need to get ready for?"

"Right Misato," Shinji said with a sigh.

"Correct Major," Kaworu added the smile never leaving his face.

* * *

_8 hours prior_

Maya made faces at Shinji while he was in the plug; she knew that Shinji is the most calm when he is playing. Shinji made a face back – giggled a bit then went back into serious concentration mode. She was happy that his synch ratio had been improving slowly. Go from barely hovering in the fifties to a high of sixty-four and slowly climbing. She looked over at Kaworu's and a confused look graced her face. Kaworu, the newbie, had a higher synch ratio than Shinji, at his first try!

"How?" she inquired, "Lower the plugs by another .03 percent."

"Lower plugs another .03 percent," one of the techs called out as he did it. Shinji's face begun to contort, as he could not much more it.

"Captain Shinji is reaching the edge of the contamination zone. His mind is about to be assaulted by the Eva's main personality arc," another tech informed her.

"How long before?"

"Thirty-five seconds."

"Pull him back. Kaworu's status?"

"He is still in the green," the first tech replied.

"Ma'am…we are getting a suggestion from the Magi System."

"What is it saying?"

"The Magi is suggesting that we lower Kaworu inside another .15 percent. Wow…it is a 2/3 decision."

"Which one's are in agreement?"

"Melchior and Casper, ma'am what are your orders?"

"Push him inside another .15." There was a sudden beep, as Kaworu's synch ratio started slowly decreasing. Maya let loose a sigh of relief; she could chalk this up to beginners' luck. She watched as his face tensed up and distorted as his mind came under assault.

"Get them out of there. Good job both of you," she said. One of the techs let out a loud gasp as he faced the video feed of Kaworu, "Impossible."

"What is it?" Maya demanded in a calm manner.

"The fifth child's synch ratio is increasing…he is rising outside the contamination zone. The Eva's main personality arc is retreating."

"Ma'am the Magi is making another suggestion."

"What in god's name is going on here?" she thought, as the suggestion was read off to her.

* * *

_6 hours prior_

Maya sat there at Ritsuko's desk examining the data reports when Misato entered the office.

"Hey Rits," she replied forgetting where Ritsuko was. Misato sighed as the realization of that her words may hurt her understudy.

"I am sorry," she corrected herself, Maya continued to ignore her. Her mind was too busy to focus on anything but those reports.

"Hey Maya, earth to Maya," she said touching the bridge bunny's shoulder jarring her back into reality.

"Oh Major," she gasped holding her chest, "You startled me!"

"Looking over the test, I see. How do they look?"

"Odd," she replied that confused look still on her face.

"How so?"

"Shinji is doing a lot better since Asuka left. But Kaworu's…"

"That low? Well he is new," she surmised with a shoulder shrug, "what can we do?"

"No it is the exact opposite. He is currently twenty points higher then Shinji's current score."

Misato gasped hearing that, "How?"

"That is fairly odd but the really baffling thing is when the Magi suggested I test him farther," she replied.

"It is the first time the Magi made a suggestion to test a pilot's abilities…it may have thought it was a fluke. You know beginners' luck like with Shinji when he started piloting."

"That is what I thought. But when he neared the edge of his first contamination zone…"

"Hold on a second," Misato interrupted flailing her hands out in front of her, "What do you mean first?"

"Exactly like it sounded, his first contamination zone," the bridge bunny replied, "Each time I thought his mind and control were about to crack he regained control and the Eva's main personality arc retreated. Before I knew it he was 1.5 percent inside the Eva's core personality structure with no contamination zone insight…hadn't it been for the commander, we would still be testing him." Misato scratched her chin before turning to walk away.

"I think I will talk to Ritsuko about him."

"Hey if you see Shinji tell him I can't make it tonight. If he wants me to give him my key so he can get in." Misato turned and quickly closed the distance between them. She laid her hands on Maya's shoulders and a vicious overprotective big sister/mother look erupted from her eyes, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Maya was nothing short of scared.

"Don't lie to me, Maya!" Misato ordered her.

"Well when you left Shinji was kind of down and we started spending time together, you know keeping each other company." Maya revealed with a blush on her cheeks.

* * *

Shinji sat on the bed as Maya instructed him, he was nervous and that nervousness only seem to increase as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt and slid it from his shoulders. His breathing slowed as she caressed his bare chest. She let out a giggle at his reaction. She had already resolved her issues in her mind about this step…it was his turn to do so. Shinji turned red as her hands found a quickly swelling part of his anatomy. Maya leaned in for a kiss, a passionate kiss. He let her tongue wrestle with his inside his mouth. Shinji let out a soft moan in her mouth causing her to pull back. 

"I love you, Shinji Ikari," she whispered loud enough for him to hear it. Shinji retreated into his mind and found him on the old familiar train ride talking to his Id. He stared into his own father's eyes as the self-serving bastard inside him smiled at.

"It is the second time you come here. Something on your mind?" his Id inquired switching pages in the book it was reading, "Or should I rephrase it 'our' mind?"

"Do you think she means it?" he asked lying down in his seat.

"Do you want her to mean it? Id asked.

"Yes."

"Do you want to be one with her?"

"Yes. But…"

"But? But what? We desire it don't we?"

"Yes but what if it is like Kaworu? What if that is a false love…a love made up of pity as it was with Kaworu?" Id looked up from the book no longer in the image of Gendo but in the image of Maya, naked as the day god created her.

"Shinji Ikari…this is her. Simple and pure…Have we known Maya to harm us?"

"No."

"Have we known nothing but happiness when she is around?"

"Yes."

"Then why are we having this debate. Shinji you are the only one that can let down the wall around our heart and let her in." Shinji was brought back to reality with a kiss; he slowly moved his hands to the buttons of her shirt.

"I love you too Maya Ibuki."

* * *

_4 Hours prior…_

Shinji let the water cleanse him of the LCL and the horrid smell it brought. Having been the only Tokyo-3 trained male pilot he didn't have to share his showers with others. He was quite comfortable with the arrangement. But he was in a full body blush as Kaworu showered with him. He nervously stared at the wall trying to keep from _peeking _at him.

"I am sorry if my presence here disturbs you," Kaworu stated running his hands through his head.

"No it isn't that," he protested vigorously shaking his hands. After a brief silence, Kaworu looked over to him and asked, "Why do you pilot Eva, Shinji?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well from my observation of you, Shinji, you don't like the type of lilim that would enjoy combat. Or any type of confrontation for that matter," he replied.

"I don't like it."

"Then why?"

"Because as much as I hate it. I hate when people get hurt even more. I would rather do something I hate then do nothing at all." Kaworu let the soap rinse him clean.

"I pity you Shinji," Kaworu declared, "Your existence is full of pain. You are the unwillingly hero." Shinji could only nod in agreement.

Kaworu turned to him and with a big bright smile, "I love you."

"What?" Shinji gasped nearly choking on shower water.

"I said I love you," he replied, "I love you because you suffer so that other may not."

"But I am not like that. I am sneaky and dishonest."

"You are modest too," Kaworu laughed.

* * *

Rei and Gendo observed the interactions of the two males, both behind mask of no emotions and indifference. However they both were feeling something. Gendo was afraid, afraid that his precious scenario could come crashing down. Rei was jealous how dare another touch what she and her predecessor had, Shinji was hers by divine right. Just as Adam was Lilith's. Rei stepped closer to the screen; the fifth was getting dangerously close to encroaching on her territory as far as she was concerned. Rei didn't like Kaworu and the sooner Shinji killed him the better. 

"Rei," the harsh voice of the commander jarred her from her thoughts. She turned and faced him, the mask still holding up.

"What is the status on Pilot Ikari's A.T. Field?"

"Pilot Ikari's A.T. Field is oscillating to a different frequency then the one produced by the fifth child. I doubt that he will be able to get Pilot Ikari to let down his barrier."

"I see. Then he may try to physically lower it," he pondered aloud, "Who is it oscillating to?"

"Captain Ibuki," Rei replied forcing back a torrent of powerful emotions, like rage and hatred. Fuyutsuki emerged from the shadows behind Gendo.

"Should I alert Section 2 that the fifth child is to have no interaction with the third and Ibuki?" he inquired from his former student's widower.

"No. We both know that would do no good in the end;" Gendo informed his second, "Allow them to continue their interaction. But monitor them closely."

"Yes commander," Fuyutsuki replied returning to his original position.

"Rei go get ready."

"Yes commander."

"Rei," he called out before she could exit.

"Do not interfere."

"Yes commander." As she left, a vicious smirk appeared on his lips.

* * *

Maya took in his smell and the sight of his body. He was covered from head to toe in a nervous sweat; she lifted her head to meet his in a kiss. Their tongue wrestled in the others mouth. She spread her legs farther apart as he lowered himself into that region. Maya braced herself, though honestly this was far from her first time, her body was always sensitive especially in that area. Shinji's eyes winced closed as the warmth and dampness enclosed around him. Maya let out a moan as pushed forward. His mind reason that reaction was the correct on; he drew back always slipping out then pushed back in slowly. Maya screamed as the pleasure ran its course through her body. Shinji eyes slowly opened as he felt Maya's legs wrap around his body and her hands on his waist. Shinji slowly drew back and entered the warmth again. 

"Faster Shinji," she moaned out, "Faster."

* * *

_2 hours prior…_

Misato watched Ritsuko gather herself. Giving her oldest friend a big hug she muttered in her ear, "I missed you."

"Liar," Ritsuko replied hugging her back, "Now what do you want?" Misato broke the hug and handed her a pack of cigarettes, her favorite brand no doubt.

"Business as usual, Ritsuko, how about a small talk?"

"Like what?" she inquired taking a drag from the one she lit, "World ending?"

Misato sat on the bed, "You could say that. Shinji and Maya are an item," Misato blurted out like her younger self in college when she heard gossip.

"So," Ritsuko replied callously, "Given the right circumstance I would. You saw Shinji naked before. Believe me I would trade Gendo for him any day."

"You are such a sicko," Misato said as Ritsuko sat beside her. Ritsuko gave her this '_you would too_' look and defeated Misato put her head down.

"Now that is over, what do you want? What did you come down from on high to get from me a wretched mortal?"

"Information as always."

"Read the Nerv reports."

"Rits, I need to know about the fifth child," Misato said much to Ritsuko surprise. She had lost track of time down her in here in her own personal hell. She started shaking.

"Kaworu Nagisa is the last."

"The last what?"

"Kaworu is the last angel, you drunkard." Misato's eyes widened with horrid, for it was she that brought his beast into Nerv. She rushed out of the cell not bothering to say goodbye or thank you. She ran at top speeds…took out her handgun and steeled herself.

* * *

Kaworu observed the third child from above the catwalk. He was especially interested with his interacts with others. Kaworu listened and saw how his A.T. Field resonated when he talked to the various Nerv personnel. He wasn't getting the reaction he desired, and that was beginning wear at his patience. Shinji's A.T. Field hardened and reinforced itself, everyone around him seem to make the wall that separates him stronger. No Kaworu needed it to be lowered, he needed it weakened so that with minimum effort he could destroy it and still have enough energy to fuse together with him. Then he saw Shinji and Maya talking, hearing the sound of his creator – his father – as Shinji conversed with her. He was livid though the smile never left his face. A common lilim had weakened the wall that separated him and his creator. He hummed 'Ode to Joy', one of the only reasons why he waited so long to destroy the lilim culture. He was ready to strike, he jump up on the railing ready to leap down and … 

"Halt!" a soft whisper demanded from behind him, "You will not harm Ikari." Kaworu turned and saw that it was just Rei.

"This is necessary!" Shinji will never be able to comprehend his role. He is a vessel of the creator. He is like you or I. He isn't a lilim!" he screamed, "Sister aid me! Aid me in returning the creator back to his flesh."

"No Ikari isn't like us," she affirmed her mask starting to fail her. Kaworu had spent an hour waiting to found Shinji's _weakness_; he was tired of this. She was unwilling to help him, she would simple not be allow to hinder him either. He lunged at her; Rei's reaction time was far greater then a normal human being's however she was a diluted version of the original, thus her abilities paled in comparison to his. His hands were around her throat before she could find safety behind her A.T. Field.

"You diluted thing," he screamed strangling the life of her, "Servant of the lilim. You couldn't the creator to yourself so you believe no one should have him. Do you not see this is your fault we all suffer? Anael said you learned from your exile. I see she was mistaken." Rei struggled to break free; she fought him with all of her might but to no avail. The lack of oxygen weakened her muscles compounded to the fact he was hundred times stronger then her.

"You, Lilith, are the reason impacted occurred because of you gave your bastard children the world instead of killing them as you were ordered. You would have followed those orders none of this need happen." Suddenly, Rei stopped struggling; her hands fell silently to the steel floor. Kaworu released her, kissed her forehead and closed her eyes.

"Rest peacefully Lilith, for even with your crimes against you, you were worthy," he replied as he stood and exited the area. He restarted humming 'Ode to Joy' down the Nerv corridors. He could hear the thundering of footsteps and the yelling of men.

"Looking for me no doubt," he thought stopping. He turned a corner and found them; several high powered weapons were instantly pointed at him. A single standard issue handgun led them.

"Kaworu Nagisa you under arrest, don't resist," the purple haired operations director ordered, "Pleased don't make me hurt you."

Kaworu laughed, "Why do you lilim think that your weapons can destroy everything." A darker smile came over his face as he looked at Misato. She was overcome with fear but for Shinji and Asuka, she would go against Kaworu with her bare hands if need be.

"You survived the creator barely. I swear you won't survive me," Kaworu roared as his hair took on a darker tint as did his eyes, "Yes Misato you will not survive me, Tabris." Misato took careful aim, her thoughts ran to her wards, whom she loved like family.

"Shinji and Asuka, I do this for you." Hers was the first gun to go off and the last to be silence.

**A/N: God that was pure gold…I think I will never be able to top that one ever again. When I am a famous writer…this chapter will live on as me greatest achievement….then again…if you give me lots of good reviews I will strive to out do this one. Oh and I am looking for a prewriter.**


	3. I Wish We Were

I wish we were….

Kaworu took one look at the mess he made. The bodies! The bodies! Somewhere in his mind he was rejoicing, everyone of Misato's team, save Misato, was dead or dying. Kaworu laughed at her as she reached for her clip. It was a legend among Nerv's security force about that clip. She stood up on one broke leg and dashed at the monster.

"I want let you destroy my kids," she roared as firing those rounds. They pierced his AT like it was nothing. Kaworu stood stunned as he for once in his existence felt pain. His eyes widen and his focus wavered; effectively dropping his AT field. Before he could mentally recover she was on him. He felt the cold metal of his chin…Misato gave a smile, "Die," she whispered pulling the trigger.

Shinji sat in his eva waiting. It as been ten minutes since the alarm went off. Ten minutes since Ritsuko took over the operation. She was waiting for something. He knew it his intuitive senses have been heightened in the last few days. He guessed the isolation did this to him. He waved at Maya's image on his screen.

Maya smiled but tried to remain focus. Ritsuko had come back, so that meant her workload would lessen. More time with Shinji, she smiled widely. The alarm sounded again. Shinji winced as he felt fingers around his throat.

Unit Two was strangling Shinji. Unit One slammed its fist into the chest of the Eva. It seemed to have no effect. He pushed the control yokes forward, Unit One rushed forward pushing the metal monster through the walls of the stables and down into the tunnels below. Everyone watched the fight go from dangerous to deadly as a knife fight broke out.

Maya looked on with the same energy as everyone else. She was too consumed to think of anything else. So was her co-workers. No heard the screams of the guards as Kaworu stole into the room and slaughtered them without mercy. A hole in his eye revealed a perfect crimson orb. No bigger then his eye. He crept closer something akin to blood leaked out of the hole in his chin. He didn't have time to slaughter the bridge crew out right.

Shinji wouldn't let his wall down without her. He couldn't bring about the end of the humanity. Kaworu walked up to Maya, grabbed her by the arm, and disappeared.

"MAYA!" her co-workers screamed.

Shinji fought and fought. But his opponent felt no pain, unlike him. His opponent was not bound by human physics. Shinji fought not only the Eva but his own falling form. As he struggled to quell her he planned to use her to break his fall. Asuka would have to kill him later. Two machines crashed down with a force that forced open the doors of Terminal Dogma. Unit one limped in. Unit two was nothing more than memories of itself. Broken it still reached out at Unit One in defiance. It could barely move let alone attack but it didn't some it from trying.

Shinji's eyes widen at the sight in front of him. Maya and Kaworu were in the air before him. Kaworu had a wicked smile, as Shinji entered.

"Welcome, Adam," Kaworu said happily, "It seems that you have a sick sense of humor."

"Kaworu with are you here? What are you doing with Maya?" he inquired confusedly.

"I am here waiting. Shinji Ikari…Adam…I beg you release the wall around your heart. Free man from its sin. Return the world to the daughters and sons of Eve."

"Shinji run," Maya screamed causing Kaworu cover her mouth with his hand.

"Adam we stand in the land of the dead. Before us is the harbringer of the dead herself, Lillith. Now her soul is lost in the ether unable to return to its body. Without a host it is unable to harm us. She can no longer protect her children. We have no fears."

"What are you talking about?"

"Shinji…mankind need this."

"No it doesn't." a voice called out. Kaworu grimaced as the realization of who interrupted. "A good mother doesn't let her children go wandering into the darkness alone."


End file.
